Some Dreams They Come
by changedbyEdward
Summary: Series of lemony one-shots written for me by my friends for my birthday that I chose to share. Enjoy!


_**A/N: **This is a series of one shots written for me by some of my dearest friends for my birthday which is coming up next week. I had asked for the celebrations to be kept low key because for various reasons, none of which have anything to do with being another year older, I wasn't looking forward to my birthday this year. Last night my girls pulled me into a group chat and presented me with these one shots which they claimed were mine to do with as I wished. I was astounded, overwhelmed, and shocked at their display of love for me and I wouldn't give this birthday gift back for the world. And since they told me I could share, I am. When I went to purchase my midnight copy of New Moon last night, my eyes were puffy from spending the previous hour crying - all tears of joy. I feel very loved._

_So... Without further rambling by me... I wish to thank LolaRose, Eyes of Topaz, JustBiteMePlease, Lead69, and LazyKate for creating this for me and making me feel all warm and fuzzy and loved. Thank you as well to all of my friends, fans, and readers._

_**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer, thank you for creating this universe that brought us all together because you are gracious enough to allow us to play in your world, and for being the one who makes all the money off these characters so that we are not pressured to do so. :) All references to characters in this series who are real or fictional are not intended as a copyright infringement or a poor representation of said persons. All characters in this story are used because of the utmost love and respect that we have for them. We are not making any money off this story._

* * *

**Introduction**

Once upon a time, there was a lovely young woman named Juliet who loved to spend her days writing whimsical tales about a beautiful vampire with bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

Her tales were loved by many, especially by a group of Vixens who favored one of her stories over any other. His name was Velvet and his tale was one of music and love, laughter and heartache.

The Vixens loved Juliet even though she could be quite a tease. She made them wait and wait and wait some more for their hero, Velvet, to consummate his love with his cherished Bella. Although it was a beautiful moment when it finally happened, the Vixens never forgot the feeling of longing they had endured waiting for that special moment.

Once all was said and done, it was decided that the anticipation of something special is almost as great as the moment itself. The Vixens decided to share this revelation with their beloved Juliet and put together a collection of works, hoping she too would cherish that feeling.

It was presented with love to her on her forty-first birthday, with much love from the Vixens.

* * *

**A Walk In the Dark**

**Written with love by Vixen Amy**

Glaring at the ever-blinking cursor and annoying gray dots, Juliet finally decided to give up any attempt at useful writing for the evening. After flipping through the channels and finding only infomercials, she finally leaned back against the four-legged pillow snoring behind her and let herself drift off.

The evening sky was glaring ominously from the horizon as thick clouds blocked out the waning light of the setting sun. Julie's sneakers made sloshing noises against the wet concrete below her feet. Typically she did not walk around town after dark, but she hadn't wanted to hunt for a parking spot as the last shop on her list was right around the corner.

"Fuck," she cursed loudly as the moisture of the most recent drop of rain splattered against her forehead. She quickly cut down the dark alley that would put her within feet of her destination. Halfway down the alley, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt the weight of his stare upon her soul.

"Stop," his velvety voice commanded and her muscles instantly obeyed. Her fingers grasped the satchel she carried so tightly that her knuckles began to burn in protest.

She remained still, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she strained to hear movement indicating the location of her observer. She felt a cool breeze against the exposed skin of her neck, sending a shiver coursing through her body.

The sudden chill of ice against the lobe of her ear caused her grip on the satchel to loosen, letting the bag fall to the ground, spilling its contents into the alley. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she stepped back and collided against a firm chest. The masculine woodsy scent intoxicated her senses as she felt his cool breath caress her heated skin. Fear coursing through her, she could not stop her body's reaction to his proximity. Almost instinctively her hips arched into his form, revealing the state of his arousal and eliciting a hiss from between his teeth.

"I will only tell you this once. Do not move and do everything that I say." His voice was harsh and deep, leaving no room for argument. She felt the rain hit against her skin as his eyes took in every detail of her body. Her white linen shirt clung to her curves exposing the red lace bra beneath her clothing.

"Such a tease, using the color of innocence to cover the devil's handiwork." Julie fought back her response by clamping her teeth against her tongue, sending a sharp pain through her body. She could taste the copper against her tongue as she sucked the wound quietly in her mouth. The sweet nectar turned her predator's eyes a deep shade of onyx as she felt his breath catch against her back.

"Your scent is so alluring."

His long finger caressed along her jean-clad thigh, inching dangerously close to the throbbing heat between her legs. For the breath of a second his touch was against the place where she needed it most, promising pleasures and tempting fates. Her body hummed with anticipation, and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips when she felt the sudden absence of the delicious pressure. She felt the same electric shock as he ran the pad of his thumb against her lower lip.

"But this is the scent that I crave tonight. Close your eyes." he instructed as he parted her lips and traced the fresh wound on her tongue. Without realizing he had left his place behind her, she felt his cool lips against hers. He pressed his tongue firmly against her mouth, asking permission to enter. The sweet scent of honey filled her senses as she granted him access and his tongue began to dance with her own.

She fisted her hands at her sides to keep from embracing this mysterious creature as he seduced her with his mouth. She felt his hands travel across her thighs before cupping her ass, lifting her off the ground and pressing her back against the brick wall of the alleyway.

Her hands were still clenched firmly at her sides as he ran his hand back down the back of her thighs before wrapping her legs firmly around his torso. A low growl escaped his lips as his rock-hard arousal pressed against the heat between her legs. The smell of her blood and arousal caused him to lose conscious thought as his animalistic instincts overtook him.

"Juliet, I am going to fuck you right here against this wet brick wall. I am going to shred every bit of clothing on your body and make my name fall from your lips in such ways that would send criminals away in fear. And after I am done ravishing your body with my fingers…" he stroked her sex with his hands, "I am going to pound your pussy with my cock." He thrust his hips against her core, causing her body to writhe in pleasure.

"And before the night is over, I am going to taste you," He brought the lobe of her ear into his mouth before licking her cheek.

_What the hell?_

Another swipe of his tongue included her now drenched eyelid. The sound of insistent knocking caused Julie to realize that the tongue against her cheek was a lot warmer and came with a lot more fur.

"Dammit, dog!" Julie yelled as disappointment filled her frustrated body. _Why the hell did you have to wake me up from that one_? Julie thought before powering up her laptop to see who was online.

* * *

**Someday**

**Written with love by Vixen Tami**

The day at the clinic had been more strenuous and heart-wrenching than usual. Although Julie did her best not to allow herself to get attached, sometimes it was difficult not to.

Exhausted, she dropped onto the sofa in the staff lounge and let her head fall against the cushioned back. A few moments of silence were all she needed to make it through the rest of her shift.

The door to the lounge opened quietly and closed, but Julie resisted the urge to open her eyes, hoping whomever it was had decided against disturbing her. It didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't alone. The distinct aroma of cedar and musk filled her senses, and although she knew she should open her eyes to see where the aroma was coming from, she resisted, allowing her mind to wander. She breathed in deeply; the woodsy scent felt exhilarating as it washed over her.

A soft classical melody began to play in the background and she smiled as the familiar sounds of Chopin floated on the air. Drifting, she allowed the effects of the music and the fragrance to gently soothe her and take her away.

Cool hands brushed against her shoulders tenderly, and she shivered as a finger lazily grazed against the skin beneath the neckline of her scrub shirt, tracing its way from her collar bone to just below her earlobe.

Her heart quickened its pace as she became more aware of her surroundings, forcing her eyes to open. Her lashes fluttered and she gasped as her vision came into focus. Golden orbs of honey, warm with emotion, stared back at her, waiting for her reaction. Her head remained against the cushion of the couch as she took in the features of the beautiful male specimen standing over her. He looked exactly as he should: perfectly coiffed ash blond hair, warm amber eyes, a button mouth that hinted at a sensual smile. He was dressed in a silver blue silk shirt and tie covered with a standard white lab coat with the name tag "Cullen" pinned over the left breast. She sat there stunned, taking it all in, knowing it was impossible. She had worked one too many shifts, and she had finally lost her mind, escaping into the fantasy world she wrote about in her free time.

"Juliet." Her name dripped like melting chocolate from his lips and she decided at that moment, if she was going to lose her mind – this definitely was the way to go. She didn't speak, but looked into his eyes, waiting for his next words. He smiled and brushed his fingers up her neck and caressed the side of her face. She pressed her cheek against his palm acknowledging his silent request and it was all the response he needed.

Moving in an instant to her side, Carlisle pulled her into his lap and cradled her body against his chest, his fingers continuing their lazy trail from her collarbone to her cheek and back again. He stared into her eyes as his hand traced the outline of her face: her forehead, dusting over her eyelids, down her nose until his thumb rested against her lips.

Unable to resist, her tongue darted out and brushed against his thumb. Taken by surprise, his eyes darkened instantly and he let out a small hiss as Julie realized he did indeed taste as good as he looked.

"Carlisle…" she begged and he complied, lowering his face to hers. As his nose grazed along her neck, inhaling her scent, he released the cool breath he had been holding and at once she understood what it meant to be dazzled. His scent was intoxicating and she drank it in hungrily as his frosty lips met hers softly at first, then more urgently, his silken tongue teasing against her teeth and then joining hers to tangle together in a forbidden dance.

Her hands found their way to his neck and she quivered in excitement as they chilled against the frigid marble of his skin. A moan escaped from his lips against her mouth as she quickly pulled at his tie to loosen it and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. She ran her hands beneath the silk, exploring each perfect crevice of his chiseled form. His lab coat, shirt, and tie were gone in an instant; his lips never stopping their assault on her mouth, jawline, and neck.

He pulled back from her and grinned mischievously as his nail traced down from the neck of her scrub shirt to her navel and she gasped as the material slid away from her skin as if it had been sliced open by the sharpest of scalpels.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her neck and his tongue traced a delicious path from the hollow of her throat to just above her left breast. His fingers skimmed along the bottom of her black lace bra, searching for the clasp. Succeeding, he released it gently and she moaned again as his fingers teased the rosette of her right breast while his other hand sunk into the couch behind her and pulled her tightly upright against his frame so that she was straddling him. His tongue never stopped exploring her ivory skin, finally reaching her left breast, only stopping for a moment as he lay his chilled cheek against her pounding heart.

She pressed herself against him, desire sweeping over her in a way she had never known before. His hands traced a figure eight pattern against her back as he nuzzled his face between her breasts, his tongue lapping at each one generously. She threw her head back in ecstasy, grinding herself against him. She could feel his rock-hard form beneath her and she hungered for it, gasping as she felt the waves of scorching heat engulf her.

His hands slipped under the hem of her scrub pants and she moaned at his cool touch as he lowered the band of her pants and underwear over her buttocks. She rose against him to rid herself of the constricting garments and gasped as his hand reached in and cupped against her heated mound.

"Oh so wet, my Juliet," he purred against her skin as his fingers traced the lips of her velvet core. She moaned against his neck, burying her face into the intoxicating scent of his skin as one digit and then another plunged deep inside of her, searching and finding the treasure it was looking for. Unable to fight the waves, she simply rocked against them as he pumped his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace, bringing her to the brink of orgasm.

"Carlisle, _please!"_ she begged, and he lifted her off of him, shedding his pants in the blink of an eye. She stood and stared, drinking in his naked form hungrily, from his throbbing stone cock to his chiseled stomach and chest, finally meeting his now-black eyes as he looked over her as if she were his next meal. Throwing the couch cushions to the floor, he flew at her quickly, dropping and pressing her back against the pillows as he positioned himself between her legs. His cock pressed against her and she bucked her hips wildly, begging for him to take her.

His hands slid up her legs as he nestled in closer, the tip of his cock teasing at her folds. "Tell me what you want, my Juliet," he whispered as he pressed his face against her neck, licking over the throbbing pulse in her neck. She whimpered as he slowly slid his length inside of her and then withdrew. His dark eyes met hers. "Tell me that you want me like this forever."

His words melted into her brain as he once again sheathed his entire length inside of her, pulling out slowly and plunging in again, teasing her with the rhythm she desired. She pulled at his shoulders and he complied once again, his body pressed tightly against hers.

"I want you like this," she answered as he picked up the pace, his rock hard member sliding in and out of her wet core, like a hot knife in butter.

"Forever?" he moaned huskily as he pushed deeper and deeper into her being.

"Forever!" she screamed as his mouth engulfed hers and she felt his razor sharp teeth nip at her tongue.

Their pace quickened as their bodies rocked together and she moaned as his lips traced once again from her mouth to the hollow of her throat. Her body bucked against his, begging for the finish that they both desperately needed.

"Forever." He whispered as his face buried against her hair and his tongue lapped at her neck, the venom numbing her skin as his teeth teased at the flesh. She felt as if she were floating and pulled him to her, waiting for the moment….

"Julie!" Her eyes snapped open and she squinted against the light. Her boss stood in the doorway, coat in hand. "It's time to go home, Julie." He shook his head, a gentle smile on his face as he realized she had fallen asleep on the lounge. "It was a rough day, wasn't it?"

"You have no idea!" she mumbled to herself as she pulled her aching frame off the couch, angry to have been caught napping and even angrier to have been interrupted from such a delicious dream.

Grumbling to herself, she threw on her coat, grabbed her purse and, with one last glance around the room, sighed and turned off the lights. She closed and locked the door behind her, never noticing the sad golden eyes that watched her make her exit.

"Someday…" he whispered and was gone.

* * *

**Plumber's Crack**

**Written with Love by Vixen Tammy**

"Fuck!" Julie exclaimed as she pushed open the front door and found the house a mess yet again. Mike had obviously left for his shift in a hurry and hadn't cleaned up. There were dishes left in the living room and dirty laundry strewn about.

After working for weeks in the new clinic getting things set up and organized while doing shifts in the cath lab, Julie was exhausted, over worked and in need of a serious vacation. She was also in need of getting some writing done and catching up with her friends online. But first, she needed a nap.

After tossing her keys on the table and dumping her purse and bag on the floor where she stood, she trudged to the couch where she collapsed into a heap. Within moments, she fell into a deep slumber.

A loud and persistent ringing startled her, and without opening her eyes she splayed her fingers searching for the phone that was keeping her from sleep. She grumbled to herself as her finger curled around the plastic and brought the annoying little appliance, still ringing loudly enough to wake the dead, to her ear.

"What?" she answered gruffly.

"Um...hello ma'am," a smooth voice responded. "This is Edward with Cullen and Company Plumbing. We are running a bit behind schedule but we'll be there in ten minutes. I'm very sorry for the delay."

_Fuck!_ Julie thought to herself, having completely forgotten about the appointment she had made with the plumbing service five days ago. She briefly considered telling the amazing voice on the phone to forget it so she could go back to sleep, but something about the cadence of the voice on the phone intrigued her. And she hadn't used her clogged kitchen sink in five days and was getting tired of washing dishes in the bathroom.

"Okay," Julie managed as she rolled over and sat up. "See you soon."

Taking advantage of the ten minutes of warning, Julie sluggishly made her way around the room picking up the dishes and piles of clothes and making the place look presentable. In what seemed to be much sooner than ten minutes, there was a soft tapping at the door.

As she opened the door, Julie found herself not disappointed at all that she had taken five of those ten minutes to put her hair up and dab on some lip gloss. On the other side of the door stood two of the most incredibly beautiful specimens of men she had ever seen.

"Hello," the first Adonis greeted, and offered his hand for shaking. "I'm Edward, we spoke on the phone." His green eyes twinkled in the evening light, contrasting perfectly with his messy bronze hair.

Julie couldn't help but notice the long, agile fingers of his hand wrapped around hers as they shook.

"This is my apprentice Jasper." He motioned toward the honey-blond man by his side. "He will be assisting me today, if that's ok with you."

Jasper's blue eyes were sincere and sparkled in the evening light. "Evening, darlin,'" he drawled in a distinct southern accent.

"Uh….hi…" Julie stammered, completely mesmerized by the row of perfect white teeth behind his full lips as he smiled warmly and also shook her hand.

Still in a daze, Julie showed the gorgeous men to the kitchen and then reluctantly returned the living room to continue tidying up.

The sounds of plumbing drifted through the air as she went about her straightening: tools clanged together and rattled around a metallic sounding tool box and the men talked back and forth in plumber-speak. Curious about their progress, and anxious to get another peek at the dazzling men, Julie made her way to the kitchen.

As she rounded the corner, she saw the men standing close together in front of the sink, both peering down into the drain and speaking in soft tones. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but was struck by how close they were standing to each other, and how…alluring they looked together. Just as she was about to leave the men to their work, Jasper's hand moved, reaching across the space between the men and cupping Edward's supple ass, squeezing roughly. Edward moaned, barely more than a whisper, and just enough for Julie to hear. She gasped softly, gathering the attention of her two visitors.

Edward froze, but Jasper turned slowly, cautiously meeting Julie's gaze. To his surprise, she didn't wince or appear shocked. She seemed to be…aroused. Julie bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly. Jasper's slow wicked grin made his eyes twinkle and he leaned in close to Edward, bringing his full lips right next to his ear and whispering "It's alright, I think she likes it."

Edward slowly turned to face Julie and seemed to visibly relax upon realizing that she did, in fact, seem to be enjoying the show. He smiled coyly in her direction then closed his eyes as Jasper's broad hand slid once again onto his ass and squeezed.

Julie stared, mesmerized by the men and reached out, pulling the nearest chair from the table and sitting down, never taking her eyes off the scene unfolding before her.

"Edward," Jasper crooned into his ear, as he hooked his fingers into the loops of Edward's jeans and turned him, facing his body toward Julie, "I think we have an audience."

Edward's deep green eyes opened, and locked with Julie's; both men were now looking at her intently.

Jasper stood behind Edward and wrapped his muscled arms around the smaller man as he nuzzled against his ear. As Julie watched he smirked, then slipped his tongue out to lick a long trail up the side of Edward's neck.

Edward groaned and bucked his hips, obviously aroused by Jasper's actions. Jasper chuckled, pleased with Edward's reaction, and rewarded him by pressing his lips to the heated flesh of Edwards neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses down toward his shoulder while sliding one of his massive hands downward, clutching on to the bulge beginning to form in Edward's jeans.

Edward whimpered and flexed his hips, desperately seeking the friction of Jasper's skilled fingers. His eyes closed as his head rolled back against Jasper's shoulder, but Jasper's eyes never left Julie's.

"Fuck," Edward breathed, his lips slightly parted and his hands now grasping at the man behind him.

Julie watched intently as Jasper kneaded Edward's cock through the thick denim, slowly working Edward into a frenzy of panting and need.

Abruptly Jasper stopped, eliciting a soft moan of protest from Edward.

"You know what I would like?" Jasper whispered, as his hands clutched the hem of Edward's shirt and lifted it over his head, exposing his chiseled chest. "I want you to show this little lady what you can do with that mouth of yours."

Edward's eyes opened slowly, his lips turning up into a cocky smile that shot through Julie and ended right between her legs. He turned his body to face Jasper's, placing his hands on Jasper's hip, then moved them upward, taking Jasper's thin t-shirt with them and lifting it over his head, tossing it to the floor. He cupped Jasper's face with one hand, the other tangled into his honey-colored tufts of hair and brought their lips together, kissing Jasper passionately. Julie watched in awe as the men's tongues danced together and their masculine hands moved expertly over their exposed chests.

After a moment, Jasper's hand slid up Edward's back, and grasped a handful of the bronze locks, pulling his face away roughly.

"Now, Edward," his forceful voice commanded.

Without delay, Edward dropped to his knees, unfastened the buttons of Jasper's faded denim jeans, and pulled them down to his thighs, exposing the most beautiful and perfect cock Julie had ever seen. Before she truly had a chance to admire it, Edward dipped his head, plunging the entire length of it into his mouth.

Jasper's hands shot to the back of Edward's head, and clutched tightly as his hips began pumping to match the rhythm of Edward's motions. Jasper looked up, locking eyes with Julie, then slowed Edward. He shifted his hips to the side a bit and guided Edward's head to make long, slow strokes, giving Julie a perfect view of Jasper's glorious cock disappearing between Edward's soft lips. Julie moaned, fueling Jasper's arousal and he released Edward's head, placing his hands on the counter top behind him and letting Edward hungrily devour his cock, escalating his pace and intensity until Jasper's head fell back. He moaned loudly, his orgasm wracking his body in spasms as Edward continued his motions, carrying Jasper through every moment of pleasure until his stiff body softened and his breathing slowed. Jasper reached down, cupping Edward's face tenderly as he brought him back up and kissed him just once, before again spinning his body toward Julie.

Julie watched as Jasper's hands slid down the contours of Edward's naked chest and slipped below the waistband of his jeans.

"My, my, my," Jasper crooned, "Looks like someone else is in need of some attention. It seems Edward has a rock-hard cock here that needs somewhere to…hide."

Edward's eyes narrowed seductively as both men smiled, staring right toward Julie. Edward's hands skimmed across the top of his jeans and came to rest on the button, popping it open and grasping on to the zipper, lowering it slowly.

His lips broke into a crooked smile as he asked, "Care to join us?"

As Julie stood, the men disappeared, and the world came into a new focus. Her eyes opened groggily and she blinked several times as she took in the room around her. She was laying on the couch, exactly where she had fallen asleep. Her phone was ringing insistently. She reached over and grabbed it, answering with a huff.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hello, this is Jacob with Wolf Plumbing. You have a seven o'clock appointment that I am a little early for, but I'm already on your street. Is now a good time?"

"Sure!" Julie exclaimed, her mood suddenly lifted as she found herself curious to see if this plumber would be as …alluring as the ones in her dream.

A few moments later there was a rough knock on the door and Julie hurried to answer it, already having changed into her sexiest pair of jeans and a low cut top. She threw open the door and struck a pose as she greeted the plumber on the other side.

His eyes widened and his mouth seemed to visibly water as he took in the woman before him. His beer gut rocked up and down as he chuckled, and the smell of body odor and wet dog permeated the air when he lifted his hairy arm to scratch his even hairier head. Julie was relived when he finally put his arm back down, once again covering the pit stains on his faded and stained t-shirt.

Her relief was short-lived when the vile man wiggled his eyebrows and exclaimed:

"Well hello there pretty lady, what can I do for you today?"

* * *

**Forever**

**Written with love by Vixen Kate**

"_Juliet_…" A whisper carried on the wind, musical as a song, sensual and sweet all at the same time.

She shivered despite the balmy warmth in the air, pulling the collar of her light jacket up closer around her face. Jesus, was she hearing things now? Granted she'd been working a lot of extra hours, but this was slightly ridiculous. Just a few more steps…

As she slid the house key into the lock, Julie heaved a sigh of relief. Her mind was probably playing tricks on her again, she so easily got distracted with all the stress at work that it was no wonder she was hearing things. There was no one calling her name, the only whispers were the leaves rustling against each other as a soft breeze puffed across the yard.

She slid the deadbolt back and stepped into her cozy home, turning immediately to lock the door behind her. She might be hearing things when she got overtired, but she was no fool.

Dropping her purse on the floor, Julie reached up to rub the tired muscles in her neck. She'd planned on maybe getting a few chores done tonight, but right now all she wanted was a change of clothes, a glass of wine, and maybe the luxury of calling it an early night. It was moments like these when she wished she had an on-call masseuse…and a maid…and a bartender…and a sexy man waiting upstairs to make her scream his name all night long.

She smiled a little to herself as she climbed the stairs, each step taking forever. When she was almost to the top a faint scent caught her attention and she froze, hand still on the banister. A pleasant fragrance…but there was also unmistakably a whiff of smoke as well. Something was burning.

Julie gasped and ran the few steps to her bedroom where a faint glow silhouetted the barely-cracked door. Completely forgetting all the rules of fire safety, she gripped the knob and threw it open, ready to make a mad dash for the fire extinguisher she kept in the kitchen. What met her eyes made her gasp.

Candles, dozens and dozens of lit candles were scattered throughout the room, on every flat surface including the floor. Julie's jaw dropped in astonishment, her surprise eclipsing any fright she may have had at finding the scene before her. Who in the world could have…_would have_ done this? She took a few tentative steps into the room, her eyes darting back and forth.

There was a soft click as the door shut behind her, and she whirled around with a terrified squeak. Adrenaline roared through her body, ready to fight or flee from whomever was in the room with her…but in an instant she realized it was _him_. His unearthly beauty was only magnified in the flickering candlelight, piercing gold eyes and bronze hair that were burned into the deepest memories of her soul.

"Hello, my love," he said quietly.

"It's…_you_!" she gasped out, her heart hammering harder now for a different reason.

"I told you I would come for you, Juliet, why didn't you believe me?"

"Because…it's not real. This can't be real!"

Edward reached out one pale finger to gently touch her cheek. "Wasn't I real to you in your dreams? Didn't I tell you that my love for you was strong enough to transcend the boundaries between us?" His cool fingertip ran along her skin to her lips, and Julie shivered.

"Yes, but…"

He smiled faintly. "There is no 'but,' love, there simply is. I'm here now."

"I'm not…dreaming again?"

Taking a step closer, Edward cradled her face in his palm and let his other hand rest lightly on her waist. "Do I feel like a dream? Touch me, and decide for yourself."

Julie took a deep breath and reached her own hand out to cup his face, mirroring his posture. His skin was cold and hard under her shaking fingers, but he felt more real than he had in any of the dreams where they'd met night after night, coming together in hours of endless pleasure. He smiled and turned to kiss her palm as she ran her other hand up his marble chest, quivering a little when she felt his muscles contract under her touch. She knew his body so well from their nocturnal trysts, just as he knew hers.

"Are you convinced now?"

"Yes," she breathed, and in the next moment Edward had her tight in his arms, pressing frantic kisses against her heated face.

"Love, oh my love," he moaned, his lips moving ceaselessly over her skin. "I've waited so long to hold you, to kiss you like this. To feel your warm soft body against mine…"

Julie whimpered as arousal tore through her, and she threaded her fingers tightly into his hair, pulling his lips hard against hers. He growled softly as his hands roamed over her curves, ceaselessly moving and stroking, leaving a path of fire as her nerves tingled and stood on end. She knew his touch, but _this_ was so much better than she had ever hoped to know in her waking hours.

Edward finally broke away and looked down at her, his rapidly-darkening eyes heavy with desire. "You know why I'm here." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," she gasped out. They'd had this conversation so many times, he knew exactly what she wanted more than anything else in the world.

"You want forever with me? An unending lifetime of love and pleasure? You can leave all this behind?"

"Yes," Julie replied, trying to steady her voice. She'd spent too many hours thinking of this exact scenario to get nervous now. Eternity with Edward was the one thing she wanted more than anything, even as she'd never allowed herself to hope that it would ever actually come true.

In a movement too quick for her to follow, Edward bent gracefully and scooped her body up in his arms, carrying her over to the bed and gently setting her down while still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. He seemed reluctant to let her go for even a second, and Julie took full advantage of the fact, bringing her hands back up to frame his face again.

"Edward…kiss me, please?"

A soft groan and then he was stretched out on top of her, kissing her frantically as though _he_ were the one afraid that this was all a dream. He propped himself up on one forearm over her, kissing and nibbling with cold lips over every curve of her sweet soft skin. His hands were not still, one swept firmly over her breast as the other trailed down to her hip before gently running over her thigh to her heat, very obvious through her thin work pants.

"So hot, so soft, so wet…all for me Juliet?"

A ragged gasp was his answer as his fingers gently played over her there, and Julie squirmed as pleasure rocketed through her. There were too many clothes between their bodies, though, and Edward smiled faintly as if he'd read her mind and seen that very thought.

"This will be more comfortable for you if you're nude, my love," he whispered, and then sat back. Before she could whimper a protest at the loss of contact with his body, he was quickly stripping her of her clothing, not stopping until she lay naked on the bed before him. He rapidly undressed as well, his burning eyes never leaving her pale form for a moment. Then he was over her again, and her body arched involuntarily into his as she felt his long hard length pressing against her thigh…so close to where she wanted it the most…

"Tell me again, my Juliet, my love." His whisper was hoarse in her ear and she cried out desperately as the very tip of him brushed over her sex.

"Yes, oh God Edward, yes! I want you, I want to be with you forever! Please, please make me yours…" Her words dissolved into incoherent pleas as he began kissing along her neck, one hand moving down again to play sweetly between her legs.

"You will never have to beg, love, I want this as much as you do. There will be pain, but I will try and prolong your pleasure for as long as I can, and I will be here with you the entire time. Hold onto me when you begin to burn, I will never let you go. And I will be here to kiss you when you wake up."

Edward gently bent both of her legs at the knee, framing his hips, so that he fell directly at her throbbing entrance. He hummed softly to her and the sound was hypnotic; Julie's hands dropped to the sheets as her head rolled languidly to the side, a sweet lazy pleasure stealing away every last bit of tension in her body. He kissed her neck again, a brief swipe of an ice-cold tongue over her slowing pulse, and then the slightest pressure as her skin began to give under his lips and the bite of razor-sharp teeth…

…But the pain was in her side. A sharp jabbing pain that felt like an elbow prodding her in the ribs…

"Oh my God, I can't believe you actually fell asleep during the movie!" Amy shrieked. Julie blinked heavily, suddenly painfully aware that she was _not_ in bed with Edward's teeth and dick simultaneously penetrating her body, she was in a crowded movie theater with her girlfriends all around.

"I know, right? We travel all this way so we can all see the Eclipse midnight premiere together, and you fall asleep?" Kate teased. "Jeez, Jules, I'm hurt!"

Julie sat upright in the theater seat and suddenly realized that people were filing out. "Oh no, I slept through the entire last half? Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"We tried to, but it looked like you were having a _really_ good dream," Tami smirked.

Julie felt herself blush. "Oh, um, yeah."

Mil took pity on her. "Hey listen, there's another showing right after this one, we could stay and watch it again if you want."

"I'd be up for that!" Lillie agreed immediately, and the girls all settled back into their seats as Lea collected their cash and ran to buy tickets for the three o'clock showing.

"Martinis, ladies?" Kate sang, pulling another giant flask of vodka out of the stuffed kangaroo she'd brought into the theater specifically for that purpose. She'd even made a little _Team Carlisle_ t-shirt for the 'roo with puff paint and sequins. The theater staff had rolled their eyes and waved her through, not realizing Kate had concealed a gallon of vodka and cran-grape juice up the poor booze-a-roo's rear end.

"You missed the ending meadow scene, that was _hot_," Tammy commented, rummaging through the bag of candy that they'd been passing back and forth.

Julie sighed as Kate tipped the flask into her cup. "In that case, go light on my drink this time, I don't want to fall asleep again!"

* * *

**Her Biggest Fan**

**Written for Juliet on her birthday**

**With tonz of love from Amy & Tami.**

**Many thanks to the lovely Kate for her beta skills!**

Jules took her seat in the front row of the gold ticket section of the convention centre, her heart pounding madly in her chest. She glanced down the row of seats to her right, grinning at her friends. It had been a long time coming, but they had finally all made it to one place, gathered together for a fabulous Twilight Convention weekend.

The flight to Vegas had been turbulent and check-in at Planet Hollywood a nightmare, but once that was over with – everything had fallen into place. Amy and Tami had made it to the hotel shortly after Julie and once they had settled into their suite and freshened up, they headed to the hotel bar for cocktails before the evening's event. The main part of the conference was not starting until the following day, so while the girls were relieved to find that although there were a lot of conference-goers already on site, the bubble gum crowd had yet to arrive.

The main reason they had opted to attend the early part of the conference was about to get underway, and Julie could barely contain her pride and excitement. The entire first evening of the conference was dedicated to Twilight Fan Fiction, its effect on the universe, and its success stories, the main one being best-selling author Miss Lillie! When Lil had called to tell Julie that news, the girls' gold passes had been purchased on the spot.

The lights dimmed in the auditorium and chatter dropped to whispers as the theme from _Twilight_ played through the speakers and images from the first three films splashed across the screen.

A squeak from Tami forced Julie to look over, and she felt the hair on her arms stand on end as her two pals beside her fought to control themselves. Confused, she followed their line of vision to the side curtain, where Peter Facinelli stood grinning, waiting to make his entrance. Julie glanced down at her program quickly, shell-shocked. Peter wasn't supposed to be appearing until the next day.

Screams erupted from the crowd as he made his way on stage. "How's everybody doin'?" he shouted into the mic as he waved hello. Taking a quick bow at the standing ovation that had taken over the room, he shook his head in amazement. "You guys sure know how to make a guy feel welcome!!" More cheers erupted and then everyone took their seats, allowing him to begin.

"I'm Peter Facinelli, Dr. Carlisle Cullen to many of you here." He paused to take a sip of his drink and then proceeded. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Creation Entertainment's 2011 Vegas Twilight Convention! We have a lot of surprises planned for everyone this weekend, starting tonight!

"The Twilight universe is very near and dear to me and it is a privilege to have been included in tonight's events. Fan fiction has had such a tremendous impact on the phenomenon started by Stephenie Meyer with her books. It has been an honour to be involved with this project and I have to admit that I begged to be master of ceremonies tonight – partially because it is a great chance to say thank you to all of you." More cheers erupted. "And I have to admit that I have read my fair share of your stories, for character development purposes only, of course!" He winked as he said this.

"I wonder if _Muffin Man_ helped develop his character?" Amy giggled to Julie.

"We would like to start tonight's events off with a reading and Q & A from our first guest, Lillie Spencer, author of the best-selling novel _Manhunt_. The fandom most likely recognizes her as Miss Lillie, the author of the _Lessons_ trilogy, and I am quite proud to say I have read all three stories! Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Lillie!"

Tears glazed over Julie's eyes as the room exploded with applause and she watched her friend and confidante take the stage. It had been a long time coming for Lil, and Julie was thrilled to be there to see it happen in person. All three girls stood, stomped, and cheered as Peter kissed Lillie on the cheek in welcome and led her to the podium, then quietly took a seat behind her.

"Hello everyone and thank you for such a warm welcome!" Lillie turned to look for the girls and spotting Jules, waved and winked. "It's great to see so many familiar faces, some really dear ones at that!" Opening the novel that she had brought out with her, Lillie quickly told the audience the background of the story and then launched into the reading of a chapter. The room was silent as she shared her words with the crowd, so many of them friends from her online world and aspiring authors themselves.

Julie was amazed at how comfortably Lil settled into the persona of author, answering Peter's questions as well as some from the crowd. All too soon her segment was over and she said her farewell, waving to the girls and mouthing that she would see them later on. Peter once again took center stage, answering a few questions from the audience while waiting for his cue to continue with the agenda.

"Next up, we have a little video presentation that Creation Entertainment has put together on the fan fiction phenomenon. Some of the content is a little colourful; you naughty authors know who you are!" The crowd chuckled and the girls grinned back and forth at each other evilly. "So sit back and enjoy our look into the wonderful world of fan-fic." The lights dimmed and Peter moved back to the side of the stage, watching the presentation as well.

Screams erupted as Kellen Lutz appeared on the screen, talking about how Peter had introduced him to the "creative" world of fan fiction, and that he only wished he was half as "talented" as some of the authors writing about him. Laughter and cheers ensued as Jackson, Ashley, Nikki and even Billy Burke made appearances on the screen above, each giving their thoughts on what made Twilight and the fandom so wildly popular, and sharing some of their favourite tidbits of stories they had read and shared with their co-stars.

And then, there he was. Bigger than life with his bronze sex hair taking over the screen. Rob "Oh my God, the hands" Pattinson. The crowd went wild and then quickly silent as Rob's emerald-green eyes lit up the screen. Chills ran down Julie's back as she sat entranced, staring at the perfection before her. His words were barely registering in her mind and she thought she was going to hyperventilate as she stared at the screen.

"OH MY GOD!! Julie look, look!!!!" She glanced over in annoyance at Tami, wondering why on earth she wasn't paying attention to the talking Sex God on the screen until she focused on what all the fuss was about. Tami's hand was shaking as she pointed to the side of the stage where Peter stood, flanked by three other bodies that they had only ever dreamed of seeing in person.

"GAH!" was the only word that could escape her lips as Peter, Kellan, Jackson, and Rob bounced out onto the stage. The room went crazy! The screen lifted to reveal a string of stools where each of the guys took a seat, microphone in hand. Julie glanced over at Amy and Tami who were both clicking their cameras wildly, tears running down Tami's cheeks in excitement.

Once the crowd finally calmed to a dull roar, Peter once again spoke. "Ladies, have you met my sons?" Screams and laughter erupted again as the boys shook their heads at Peter, laughing, and then waved to the audience. "Now, I gave each of the guys here a small assignment. I asked them to delve into the fan-fic world and find a story with a favourite chapter or section to share with you. Since I am the 'Dad,' I get to go first."

Peter rustled through his papers until he found what he was looking for. "Have any of you read _The Lost Boys_?" The response of catcalls and whistles from the audience had him grinning from ear to ear. "Okay – so setting this up then, I have just been reunited with the son I didn't know I had and the woman that I have loved forever." Peter cleared his throat and read eloquently. You could have heard a pin drop and, when he finished, the room exploded. Rising from his stool, he took a small bow and then turned towards the guys. "_The Lost Boys_ is written by hwhimsey and I would like to thank her for a great read! Kellan, my boy..." Laughter ensued. "What did you find?"

As Kellan lifted the mic to his lips, his signature dimpled grin lit the room and the cheers sang out again. He chuckled, gave another smile and waved. "Well Daaaad..." More laughter from the crowd. "I read several intriguing stories but figured they might have to raise the content rating for me to read it in here!" He winked at this and the crowd cheered him on. "Well to be honest, I couldn't just pick one, how could I? I have been a musician, a roadie, a hockey player, an actor, with young girls, older girls." More chuckles as he wiggled his eyebrows and then counted out on his fingers. "I've been with Bella, Alice, Esme, Angela, Jessica, Lauren and oh yeah, Rose!" He stood and walked across the stage. "Kicked Edward's ass dozens of times at Mario-Kart, cow-tossing and arm-wrestling and I am a hunter extraordinaire!" The crowd went wild as he took a mock bow and settled back onto his stool. "Seriously though, I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for making Emmett what he is. It's so much fun to see what you guys come up with."

"Well Kellan, you didn't do as you were told but it's not like that is anything new!" Peter jokingly scolded. "Jackson, what about you, son?"

"Well, I did find a few good stories as well." Jackson grinned, embarrassed, when a collective sigh went through the crowd as his signature Texas drawl came into play. "I actually have to admit being partial to the first chapter, actually most of the chapters of Miss Lillie's _A Lesson in Release_." Screams and catcalls followed as he grinned at the crowd. "But one of my favourites that I have read so far is called _Tropic of Virgo_ by In..bathrobe. Jasper is a young musician who has had to grow up fast and is quite philosophical about life and the love of his life, Alice." Once again the crowd was entranced as Jackson read a poignant paragraph from the story about meeting with a cancer patient/survivor. A strong round of applause echoed through the room as more than a few people wiped their eyes, recovering from the touching reading that Jackson had chosen.

"Well in closing..." Peter began, a devilish grin at his lips, as he turned to the crowd that was working into a frenzy. "Oh you don't really want to hear from him, do ya??" The screams got louder as Jules, Tami and Amy joined in, stomping and whistling as loudly as they could. "Well all right, Rob, do you have anything you would like to add?"

Rob laughed, embarrassed, as the screams got louder and a chant of his name made its way through the throng. "OH MY GOD, he is even hotter in person!!" Jules screamed to her two friends as they both grinned and yelled back "FUCKHAWT!"

The crowd settled as Rob toyed with the mic, a few of his trademark giggles still working their way through. It was obvious that he was nervous and it made the moment even more endearing because after three Twilight movies and _Remember Me_, you would think he was used to the hype.

"Uh…well there aren't that many stories out there about me, really!" he deadpanned, and then chuckled timidly as the room went wild again. He stood and moved his hands in a calming motion. The crowd quieted immediately and he continued. "Really, I haven't had a lot of time to follow the fan-fic world lately but I did quite a bit when I was doing the first film. Uh…there are a few stories, though, that have caught my eye and I really do wonder how you guys come up with this stuff!" He laughed nervously, running his fingers through his already thoroughly-sexed hair, the crowd humming as he did so. "I have a couple that I definitely follow but I have really been caught up recently by a story where the author has created an alter-ego rap star for Edward called EC…"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Julie sputtered as his voice swirled around her. Tami and Amy grinned at Julie like a pair of mad hatters as her hand went to her mouth and she began to tremble. She fought to control herself as Rob began to read from the story that she had poured her heart and soul into the year before. It had been devastating when _The Letter_ finally came to an end, but EC Velvet remained an active topic of conversation at the treehouse, and it eased some of the pain of letting him go.

Her hands shaking, Julie fought to focus as Rob read her words aloud. He had chosen a paragraph from near the beginning of the story – one that captured the differences between Edward and the rapper persona. It was actually part of a letter that he had written to Bella, and Jules melted into her seat as she listened…

"_So, you want to know the real me. I take it then, that you want to know Edward Cullen and not EC Velvet. That's different. Most people don't give a shit about Edward Cullen. He is just a regular guy. He has regular feelings, regular dreams, regular thoughts about life. EC Velvet is a lot different. He has his shit together. He knows exactly what he wants and he takes it, never looking back. He is definitely not me. He is my public persona, invented to make me rich and famous. I hate him. He has taken over my life. I always thought that all of this was what I wanted and now that I have it, some days I just want to give it all back and say fuck it."_

Rob finished the reading, his beautiful hands trembling a bit as he looked out into the crowd. "I would," he hesitated, "I would just like to say thank you to the author of The Letter, changedbyEdward, for capturing this so well. Thank you."

"She's here Rob – she's right here!" Tami screamed out as Amy jumped up and down trying to get his attention.

"Oh my God!!!!" Julie grabbed at Tami and Amy, trying to get them to settle down, but they would not be denied. The rest of the crowd turned to look as a security guard moved towards them.

"Hey Rob, I think you are gonna get to thank her in person!" Peter spoke into the mic, smiling as he gestured for the security guard to bring Julie up to the stage. Julie glanced back at her two friends, terrified at the thought of meeting Rob in front of the whole auditorium. Her friends whistled and cheered and she scowled at them both for getting her into this position in the first place.

The security guard led her up the stairs and Peter grabbed her hand, kissing her on the cheek. "Everyone please welcome Rob's favourite author to the stage…" He leaned down and she told him her name. "Juliet!"

_OMG…what am I doing here? _Julie wondered as Rob stood and offered his stool to her. He stared into her eyes, his emerald jewels burning her with their intensity. She took the seat Rob offered, knowing that if she didn't she would faint and fall on the floor. His hand gently grazed her back and she jolted as sparks sizzled up her spine.

Peter took questions from the audience as they got her settled in, and then he turned to face both Julie and Rob, who had not left her side since she took the stage.

Julie looked down at her hands, trying to forget that she was sitting in a massive room filled with a lot of her peers, with Rob "Fuckhawt" Pattinson standing right next to her. She swallowed and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, only to find him staring at her, a shy grin on his face.

"Just picture them naked, that's what I do," he whispered as Peter moved towards them.

Julie fought back a snort and breathed in deeply, trying to find a comfort zone.

Peter smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand again. "Don't be nervous Juliet, we don't bite."

"Unless you ask us to," Kellan added with a snicker, and the crowd twittered at the joke.

"Can you tell us a bit about your story?" Peter handed her the microphone and she stared at it for a moment, but then felt Rob's hand again on her back, almost as a comfort. She glanced over at him and smiled shyly. "Well, uh, Edward Cullen is a rapper who goes by the handle of EC Velvet. Bella is a professor of English Lit in Seattle and hears his velvety voice one day and it changes her life. She leaves her abusive fiancé, Mike Newton, and writes a fan letter to EC Velvet. He responds and a love affair develops from there – it is a bit of a rollercoaster ride but a lot of fun!"

"It's a great story, Juliet." Rob spoke into the mic, but it felt as if he was only speaking to her as he continued to trace circles on her back. "Thank you for sharing it."

All Julie could do was nod as Peter asked the audience to give her a round of applause. The same security guard came to usher her off the stage. She moved to get up from the stool and felt Rob's cool fingers wrap around hers as he helped her down. She smiled at him and he leaned forward, kissing her gently on the cheek, the scruff of his unshaven chin brushing against her skin. "Thank you Juliet," he whispered as the security guard ushered her back towards her friends.

Amy and Tami were shaking and squealing by the time Julie made it back to them. The girls composed themselves and listened to Peter's closing remarks and then they joined the masses in a final standing ovation as the guys waved goodbye from the stage.

The girls began to gather their purses and were moving towards the exit when Julie heard her name being called. Spotting Lillie, the three of them made their way to the side door where she stood.

"Okay Julie, are you breathing?" Lillie asked, chuckling as she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not sure – but I think I need a long, long cold shower and a very big drink!" Julie retorted as Lillie hugged Amy and Tami hello.

"Well bb…I dunno about the shower but you will definitely get the drink!" Lillie smiled. "You three have been added to the guest list for the little after-party that is going on – so ya better go freshen up quick and meet me back here in thirty!"

"Wow, Lillie – thank you so much!" Tami spoke up as Julie just stared at her friend in shock.

"Well as much as I would like to say it was me….I can't. When Rob came off stage a few moments ago, I thanked him for making your day and explained we were friends. He then told me to make sure that you and your 'mates' were invited to the party." Lil's eyes twinkled merrily as Julie gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" She dropped to the closest seat but didn't sit long.

"Julie c'mon! Time is wasting….we need to get freshened up!!" Amy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair towards the door. "We'll see ya in thirty, Lil!"

The girls had to pretty much carry Juliet to the elevator as she was still in a daze from the events of the day. Not only had Robert Pattinson READ her story, but then he actually THANKED her for writing it. She felt her knees buckle as her friends, thankfully, directed her to the soft couch in the middle of their modest suite. She hadn't even realized that they had made it back to their room.

As Tami and Amy fluttered about the room busily getting everything ready for the evening, Julie didn't move an inch. Just as Amy carried a garment bag to her, Julie's mind began racing.

"Holy shit, what the fuck am I going to wear?" The girls burst out laughing in unison as their friend finally snapped out of her RPatz coma.

"Perfect timing darling, I was just bringing this over for you. We wanted to surprise you with an evening out, so we packed a little extra surprise. Little did we know that the evening would progress into drinks with the Cullens!" Amy grinned as shock crossed Julie's features.

"But…how…fit…what…" Frustration threatened her mood as Julie was normally a very articulate woman, and her mind had turned to mush in the past three hours.

"I hope that you like it," Amy said as Tami unzipped the bag, exposing a simple yet elegant black cocktail dress.

"Girls, I don't know what to say!" Julie felt the tears building in her eyes as she took in the gift that her friends had just given her.

"Hey now, no crying! We had to get you something for your birthday!" Tami stated as she handed her a Kleenex. "Really Jules, you mean the world to Amy and I, and we just wanted this birthday to be one to cherish always. We love ya, bb!!"

"OK no more sappy words! We still have to do your make-up and red eyes do not work! Now get your weepy ass up and get dressed so that we can get down there to those gorgeous men." Amy grabbed Julie's hand and dragged her off the couch and into the bedroom.

Exactly thirty minutes later, the girls were gliding into the hallway while reminding each other to breathe.

"I can't believe that we are about to go have cocktails with the cast!" Tami's excitement was palpable and Julie and Amy could only nod their agreement.

As they were waiting for the elevator, they became so immersed in conversation that they did not hear anyone approaching. Kellan, being his fun-loving goofball self, wrapped Amy and Tami into a massive bear hug to signal his arrival.

"What are three gorgeous ladies doing waiting alone for an elevator?" he asked, still holding two of the "gorgeous ladies" hostage.

"I would say that they are waiting for their bodyguards to arrive," Jackson drawled as he approached Julie from behind, draping his long lean arm across her shoulder.

"Smells like someone here just stepped out of an Axe commercial," Julie laughed as she eyed the remarkably-clean Jackson Rathbone.

"Yeah, that greasy look is only to scare off the groupies," Kellan smirked as Jackson grinned and turned a slight shade of pink. Just then the door pinged, indicating the arrival of their chariot.

"Ladies, after you," Kellan offered as he escorted the two ladies in his arms into the glass elevator. Jackson released Julie's shoulders as Tami and Amy stood gaping at the form that appeared in the hallway.

"Jackson, is that anyway to treat a lady?" Julie scowled, watching his languid form waltz ahead onto the elevator, completely missing the expressions on her friends' faces. An impish grin crossed Jackson's face as he turned and pressed the down button. Her features hardened and Julie's wrath was just about to be unleashed when she felt long fingers come to rest on her right hip and a long arm drape over her left shoulder. She felt a warm breath against her neck before she heard him speak.

"This one looks crowded, love, why don't we catch the next one?" The voice was like velvet against her inflamed skin and her heart thundered in her chest, skipping a beat as a low chuckle caressed her.

"You'd better take good care of her or I will kick your ass, I don't care who you are," Amy yelled, as Tami winked behind the closing steel doors.

Taking a moment to control her rapid breathing and erratic heart rate, Julie took comfort in the security of the strong arms wrapped around her.

"I hope that I didn't startle you, but I have been waiting all evening to get you alone." His voice or the meaning behind his words caused gooseflesh to explode over her body.

"Startled no, but if I turn around and see some butt-ugly double with your voice, I will not be held accountable for my actions." As the words fell from her lips she turned her body against his chiselled form and felt her knees begin to buckle.

A slow grin slowly spread across Rob's face as he realized that his presence was making this fantastic author nearly swoon. "I should be the one with liquid limbs, love, your work has all but blown me away."

Julie could not help the heated blush that covered every last inch of her body.

"Would you mind if we skipped the evening's festivities for some quieter time of discussions and observations?" His request sounded innocent enough, though the ever-present grin across his lips seemed to hold hidden secrets.

"Um...Lillie would kill me…" Julie contemplated her best friend's reaction to her retelling of the evening's events if she didn't show up.

"Miss Lillie was kind enough to give me your room number, so you won't have to find an excuse for missing the events downstairs. And it seems like the rest of your group already agrees to your disappearance so…shall we?"

Once again the ding of the arriving elevator pierced through the silence and Rob guided a still-shaking Julie onto the lift. She watched hungrily as his long elegant finger firmly pressed the button for his floor.

_Oh the things he could do with those fingers..._

She was so lost in her fantasies that she did not hear a single word Rob said about his plans for this evening, so when they exited the elevator directly into his penthouse suite, her jaw very nearly hit the floor.

Not missing a moment, Rob led her to the soft plush couch and instructed her to rest while he went to get her something to drink. He came back with two crystal flutes filled with what appeared to be an intoxicatingly delicious liquid.

"Where did you get this?" Julie asked incredulously, as she recognized the Stephen Vincent Crimson almost immediately.

"I did a little research of my own."

He noticed the flush again caressing her cheeks as she emptied her glass before wiping an unshed tear from her eye.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but your writing truly touched me. EC is a very unique character, and a lot more like me than I sometimes care to admit. I am an actor, and as an actor I get to play a role. Tonight, I created a script for us." Julie's breath hitched in her throat as he removed the empty glass from her hands and placed it alongside his on the table.

"Tonight, I am EC and my role is to seduce you." His voice was deep and husky, yet Julie could not keep from cracking a grin at his cheesy line. Even with his god-like features and long talented fingers, which were now skimming across the exposed skin of her thigh.

All of Julie's thoughts were erased as she felt those fingers graze against her skin.

"I may not be able to promise you tomorrow, but tonight I can promise you ecstasy." His breath fanned across her lips as she stared into his deep emerald gaze.

His right hand played at the hem of her dress as his left hand perched atop the couch, keeping his position above her. Her eyes nearly rolled back as he lowered his head towards her, taking her lobe between his soft lips. A low moan escaped from Julie's mouth as her body arched in an attempt to get closer to the man before her.

Rob grinned seductively as he pulled back from the fiery vixen before him, pleased to see her skin flushed and heart racing. He offered her his hand and pulled her from the couch into a tight embrace, their lips instinctively melting together, lighting the inferno deep within each of their souls.

Julie ran her hand up the side of his face, marvelling at the feel of his scruff against her palm before entwining her fingers into his unruly copper hair.

Their moans mingled together as they both sought to close any amount of space separating their bodies. In a movement quicker than she thought possible, Rob lifted Julie into his arms without removing his lips from the white hot fire of her own.

Navigating the room as if it were his own place, Rob carried her into the massive bathroom before setting Julie back on her feet. His arm secured her waist as his free hand grasped the base of her neck, tilting her chin to offer him deeper access to her mouth. Their tongues continued to dance as Julie's hands began to roam across the planes of his body. Her fingers grazed the hair at the base of his neck as her other palm explored the wonders of his chest.

In her exploration of Rob's body, Julie hadn't noticed the soft rhythm of water running when they entered into the small room. Rob had his first scene laid out perfectly: a warm relaxing bath with ample opportunity to explore each other's bodies.

Julie felt Rob's fingers slip to the back of her dress as he began to slowly lower the zipper. His warm lips against her neck sent shivers down her spine as the cool tingle of his tongue caused her toes to curl inside her stilettos. As the final teeth of the zipper let go, the silky material cascaded from Julie's body and pooled against the light stones of the floor. A moment of awkwardness overtook her briefly, but she immediately relaxed as Rob stepped back and appreciated the view with nothing but awe in his eyes.

He took in the beauty before him first with his eyes, and then followed the same path with his hands. His mouth, not wanting to be left out, followed the same trail as he gently knelt before her, unhooking and lowering to the floor the garter and stockings Amy had insisted on.

She felt the tension coiling within her the moment he began to remove her lace panties, the deep need to touch him and have him touch her. The feel of his fingers and his mouth against her skin had her panting and begging for more, but first she wanted to see him.

Her fingers were shaking as she began to undo the tiny buttons on his white dress shirt. The little contraptions gave her such a hard time that she finally gave in to her frustration and ripped the offensive material from his frame. The soft plink of buttons hitting tile made them both smile as her hands removed the undershirt from his pants. She took her time, touching each new piece of exposed skin, then quickly following each stroke with her lips. The feel of her lips on his skin forced him to grip the towel rack on the wall to keep from ravishing her on the spot. He wanted to take the first time slow, to worship her body the way that she deserved.

In an attempt to prevent spontaneous combustion, Rob undid the fly on his dress pants and soon stood only in a pair of black boxer briefs. Julie's eyes lingered on the prominent evidence of his arousal as another shiver overtook her. Rob, recognizing how close she was, gentle rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he brought his free hand to lightly caress the apex between her legs.

He felt her arousal coat his fingers and his cock strained painfully against the thin black material of his boxers in response. His thumb sought out the small bundle of nerves as he continued to knead her breast and stare at the beauty before him.

Her lips were slightly parted and the familiar pink flush covered every inch of her body. She could hear her heart pounding beneath her skin as his fingers slid between her lips, almost painfully slow. The instant he curled his finger and pressed with his thumb, her body clamped down on his hand as stars exploded in her vision. Every cell in her body collectively rejoiced in the most exquisite moment of release she had ever experienced.

Her legs were no longer of any use to her as every muscle in her body relaxed from the euphoria. Rob wound his arms around her body and smirked at the satisfied smile that graced her lips.

"This is just the beginning, love," he whispered against her ear, lowering her into the hot bath he had waiting.

After what seemed like an endless fantasy of soaking and petting under the warm water, Rob stepped out and donned a robe before turning back to Julie. Her disappointment in having him covered was evident from the sad pout on her lips.

"Don't worry love, I just need to get you dried off and then you will be free to have me run around naked." The satisfied gleam returned to Julie's eyes as Rob carefully patted dry every inch of her body before carefully wrapping her hair into a matching towel.

After being gently escorted from the bathroom, Julie was amazed to find a platter of fruit and fresh wine waiting for them in the living room. She quirked an eyebrow at him before he shrugged. "I have to keep you fed; you are of no use to me without energy."

The knot returned to Julie's stomach as she noticed his devilish grin. To calm herself she grabbed some fruit and sipped on the wine.

"Black Opal?" Julie asked, eyeing the liquid in her glass. Rob's confirming nod was all Julie needed to complete her feelings of nirvana.

Just as Rob fed Julie the last strawberry from the platter, she noticed the dark blue ottoman in the corner of the room. The tingle began in her toes as she thought of how it would feel to be bent over that piece of furniture. Following her gaze, Rob knew exactly what she was thinking.

The devilish grin once again teased at his lips as Rob leaned into Julie, his alluring scent mixing with the wine to make the moisture pool between her thighs.

"Now love, I think we should make use of that ottoman, don't you? I want to hear you scream my name as your nipples rub against the fabric and I pound my cock deep within your core. Maybe if you're good I'll even pull your hair?"

Her breathing once again hitched as her fingers wove involuntarily into his coppery locks. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss of desire, their bodies igniting with the pure animalistic need to explore their more primal urges. Through various grunts and moans, their tongues danced as their limbs entwined in a maddened frenzy to remove robes and make their way across the room. Once Rob felt his destination against his calf, he pulled Julie tightly against his chest, feeling every curve of her body melt into his own. With one final passionate kiss he pulled back, his green eyes smouldering into hers as he laid her porcelain frame against the deep blue material.

"Such beauty," he hummed, tracing a long lean finger against her rigid spine. Small telltale gooseflesh appeared in the wake of his fiery touch. Julie couldn't help the wistful moan that escaped her lips as she wiggled her ass purposefully against his exposed peen, begging for his entrance into her core.

"Eager are we," Rob chuckled as he stroked her sex before bringing his wet fingers to his lips. The juices were so sweet that he felt himself grow painfully harder as he placed his member against her entrance.

The air became electric as she felt the pressure from his erection pressing against the area where she needed it most, and her body rejoiced in the feeling of having him sheathed within her. He felt her muscles constrict and relax as he pressed further into her heat. Once fully sheathed he waited, pausing to enjoy the blissful feeling before setting a slow torturous rhythm.

Julie felt the pressure building with every thrust, his peen filling her like she had never been filled before. She felt the soft suede beneath her nipples as the friction caused them to pebble and harden. As promised, one hand twisted into the back of her hair, tugging lightly to arch her back, changing the angle and making his peen rub against the soft bundle of nerves in her wall.

The heat increased as her impending release began to coil in the pit of her stomach. Rob felt her muscles tighten at the same moment he began to brace for release. Bringing his hand down to lightly pinch her clit, Julie felt her body begin to shudder as her muscles clamped around him. The sudden grip pushed Rob over the edge and he screamed her name as they exploded simultaneously. Their competing orgasms converged together to create a physical release that would not soon be forgotten. Rob collapsed against Julie's back as their bodies cooled with the added perspiration that had settled on their flushed skin.

Their breathing slowed, and as Rob removed himself from Julie's body, a small whimper fell from her lips.

"You need rest, love." He stood with Julie wrapped in his arms and placed her on the silk sheets of the bed. She didn't want to close her eyes, but as she felt his strong arms cradle her against his warm body, her lids closed of their own accord. Julie slept the most peaceful sleep of her life, filled with sweet dreams of orgasmic release as the man of her fantasies slept snuggled against her.

The morning sun crept slowly through the curtains and began to warm the skin of her cheeks.

Her nerves still hummed with the memories of the night before, as her sore muscles gave further proof of the reality of her memories. Taking a moment to bask in her post-coital bliss, Julie resisted the urge to run her hand across the bed. She knew what she would find so when her hand hit something hard against the satin she sat up as quickly as she could. She didn't have a chance to stop the tears that sprung to her eyes as she stared at the two books laid out before her. In gold lettering, perfectly scribed against the worn leather, were the words _Ascension_ and _The Letter_.

She laid her trembling fingers against the first edition copies of her stories as she thanked everything that was holy, and a few things that weren't, for the best birthday of her life.

_**Happy Birthday Jules!!!**_

* * *

_**End Note: **Did my girls do an awesome job or what? Yep, I thought so too. _

_Thanks again, ladies. I love you all, so very much._


End file.
